Polar Bear Cafe - Sachet Surprise! Part 2!
by jacobbler
Summary: After enlisting Penguin's help to find the Sachet, the duo find nothing but differences.


EXT. POLAR BEAR CAFE - DAY

Panda and Polar bear step out from the front door. Panda has

a determined look on his face.

He begins to make his way down the steps and heads towards a

patch of dirt outside the cafe.

PENGUIN

So do you have any idea where you

lost it Panda-kun?

Panda continues walking, Penguin tracks him with his eyes.

PANDA

Noooo, if I knew where I lost it I

wouldn't have a problem now would

I? You sure have a funny way of

looking at things Penguin...

Penguin sighs and crosses his flippers.

PENGUIN

You know what I mean Panda.

PANDA

I do know what you mean, so don't

be mean Penguin, I'm in enough

stress as it is. Now watch and see.

Panda steps in the dirt patch, leaving pronounced footprints

as he does. Methodical.

PENGUIN

What uh...what are you doing

Penguin?

Panda begins taking piles of dirt and filling in the tracks

he left in the dirt.

Penguin looks at him questioningly. Panda returns the look

with a childish, albeit sincere grin.

PANDA

They say that the best way to find

something that you've lost, is to

replace your steps!

Panda is beaming with excitement!

PENGUIN

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh!?

Panda continues his work of making footprints and then

filling them in.

PENGUIN (CONT'D)

Panda-kun, even for you this

is...this is something else.

Panda ignores Penguin.

PANDA

I wonder how many steps I'll have

to replace before I get my sachet

back. Maybe you could help me out

here Penguin?

Penguin looks offended that he has even been asked such a

dumb question.

PENGUIN

The expression is "Retrace your

steps"! Nobody says replace your

steps!

Panda pauses and contemplates this.

PANDA

Noooo, I dooon't think so. I've

done this before, and it usually

works.

PENGUIN

You've...done this before? Like,

you lost something...

PANDA

Mhmmmmmm.

Panda keeps stepping, digging, and filling in the background.

PENGUIN

And then you came out here, and

found it after replacing your

steps?

PANDA

That's right. Last time I lost my

sachet I just kept doing this and

sure enough it turned up. Now are

you going to help or not?

Penguin looks at Panda and then back at the cafe.

PENGUIN

Look Panda, I think it might be

best if I just went home, good luck

finding your sach-

Panda immediately looks like he's about to cry in response to

this.

PANDA

Mr. Penguin you can't just leave me

out here! Don't you want to help me

find it?

PENGUIN

I really don't think finding it is

going to be an issue at this

rate...look I'm really just not

feeling up to it right now. I hope

you find it though...

Panda sulks over towards Penguin.

PANDA

I really need your help Mr.

Penguin. I don't know what to do.

Penguin is taken aback.

PENGUIN

Eeeh? What do you mean?

PANDA

Well, usually when something bad

happens to me, I just complain and

laze around, and if I do those

things enough, eventually someone

else solves the problem for me.

Penguin scoots closer to Panda. Panda has started sniffling.

PENGUIN

Well, we haven't even really

started looking for your Sachet

yet...

PANDA

What do you mean we haven't started

looking? I replace my steps and

everything. What else is there to

try!

Panda's tears are getting stronger.

PENGUIN

Hey, hey it's OK! Don't cry! We'll

uuuh, we'll find it together! And

remember, its retracing your steps,

not replacing them.

Panda's tears begin to slow.

PANDA

You really think if I retrace my

steps I...we...could find it?

PENGUIN

Yeah...I think we could.

Panda shoots up and wipes off his tears.

PANDA

Then what are we waiting for! Let's

retrace my steps!

PENGUIN

Ok! Where should we start first?

PANDA

Hmmmm, we could cover more ground

if we split up. Should we do that?

PENGUIN

Oh...eh, sure. Where should I check

then?

PANDA

You should check Rin Rin's store,

and I'll check my house!

PENGUIN

Ok...and you're sure there's

nowehere else you've been today?

PANDA

Nope. Those are the only places

I've been today.

PENGUIN

Ok...well I'll check the store-

PANDA

Mhm! And I'll check...my house.

PENGUIN

Eh? What was that pause?

PANDA

Pause? What pause?

PENGUIN

You paused when you said you were

going to check your house!

PANDA

I don't know what you're talking

about silly penguin, now let's go

you're burning daylight here.

Panda begins to walk off. Penguin is left dumbfounded as to

what is going on anymore.

PENGUIN

Eh? Hmmmm. O-ok well I'll go check

the store.

Panda is in the distance.

PANDA (DISTANT)

Oook! You doooo thaaat!

Penguin sighs.

PENGUIN

Some birthday this has turned out

to be...

EXT. CITY STREETS - LATER

Montage of Penguin walking down the streets with sad music

playing, getting farther and farther away. He is but a speck.

He reaches Rin Rin's flower shop and slowly approaches.

PENGUIN (MUTTERING)

Well, maybe it's good to be needed.

Panda may be ridiculous but he's my

friend, and sometimes being a

friend means you play along...

A slight smile breaks on his face. He picks himself up and

marches into the flower shop.

PENGUIN (CONT'D)

Good afternoon Rin Rin, Panda lost

his-

Rin Rin drops the flowers that he was holding in his hands

and abandons a conversation with two customers to sprint over

towards Penguin!

RIN RIN

Aaah! Mr Penguin!

The two customers glare at the duo that are now standing next

to each other. Rin Rin bends down to eye level with Penguin,

starry eyed.

RIN RIN (CONT'D)

Panda called me earlier and told me

you'd come by to pick this up!

He holds the Panda Sachet in his hands. Penguin looks

shocked.

RIN RIN (CONT'D)

While I'm sorry to have to part

with it, I'm just glad that it'll

be back in his cute little hands

soon-

PENGUIN

What do you mean he called you and

said I would pick it up?

RIN RIN

Well you see this morning Panda was

walking by the shop...

Intercut with flashback images of the spoken events

happening.

RIN RIN (CONT'D)

And of course I tried to get a

picture with him, but for whatever

reason when I got close, he ran!

Probably just late for work...haha.

Rin Rin looks momentarily dejected. Penguin is fuming.

RIN RIN (CONT'D)

Unfortunately as he ran his sachet

came loose and fell into my

watchful care. I tried to chase

after him and give it back to him,

but he said he'd get it later.

PENGUIN

So you're saying that...that he

knew where it was this entire

time?!

RIN RIN

Well, Panda's are one of natures

most observant creatures!

PENGUIN

That's not what I meant! Give me

that!

Penguin snatches the sachet from Rin Rin's hands and storms

out of the shop. Rin Rin fades into the distance.

RIN RIN (DISTANT)

Say hi to Paaanda for meeee!

Penguin angrily stomps back towards the cafe Sachet in hand.

Grumbling.

INT. POLAR BEAR CAFE - EVENING

The cafe is largely empty, only Shirokuma, Sasako, and Panda

are at the bar area.

Panda spins back and forth in his chair. While Sasako and

Shirokuma (polar bear) clean dishes.

PANDA

...and that's 101 reasons why

bamboo shoots are the best food,

now can you get rid of the other

items on your menu please?

Suddenly, Penguin bursts through the door.

PANDA (CONT'D)

Aaaah Penguin! Did you find my

sachet?

Penguin is ready to burst with anger!

PENGUIN

Oh, yes I "found" it!

PANDA

Yaaay! I'm glad I was able to give

your life purpose my friend!

PENGUIN

You knew exactly where it was this

entire time! You were just to lazy

to get it yourself!

Panda gives a cute look to everyone. Sasako "aaaws'

PENGUIN (CONT'D)

Knock it off with that! It won't

work!

You can't just use other people

when you don't want to do

something!

PANDA

But I do that all the time and so

many people love meeee!

POLAR BEAR

That is true to be fair. Are you

sure there's nothing else bothering

you penguin?

PENGUIN

You know what?! Yes! There is

something bothering me! It was my

birthday! And nobody said anything!

Not one single birthday wish!

Everyone at the bar looks at each other questioningly, and

then back to Penguin.

PENGUIN (CONT'D)

I feel like I'm barely even your

friend at this point. I'm just the

but of the joke every day now, and

you barely even remember me. So

maybe this is it. Maybe its time I

found...found a new cafe...

Penguin sloops down, holding back tears. Starts trudging

towards the door.

Polar Bear interjects right as Penguin hits the door.

POLAR BEAR

Penguin, are you saying that if we

had remembered your birthday, we

would have been better friends?

Penguin stops in his tracks.

PENGUIN

Yes, I think that's fair enough

isn't it? Friends remember each

others birthdays!

PANDA

But Penguin, we did celebrate your

birthday.

Penguin shoots a look back from the door-frame.

PENGUIN

Eh?

Sasako crosses over towards Penguin.

SASAKO

Yeah, we had your party last night,

but you...well you...

POLAR BEAR

You drank so much that you probably

don't-

From a perch atop a cabinet motion stirs. It is revealed to

be Sloth!

SLOTH

Thaaaat waaaaaaaas a craaaaaaaazy

paaaaaarty Peeeeeenguuuuuiiiiin. I

juuuuust woooooke uuuuuup.

Penguin jumps in astonsihment.

PENGUIN

How did you get up there? No,

never mind. Did you guys really...

Polar Bear steps over with a digital camera and shows Penguin

a series of pictures. The night starts classy but in each

picture Penguin is clearly getting more and more intoxicated.

By the final picture everyone else has either gone home or is

asleep, except Penguin who is still drinking.

PENGUIN (CONT'D)

Eh...I...Eh...

POLAR BEAR

Maybe you need to be a better

friend to yourself and remember

your own birthday Penguin...

SLOTH

Caaaaaaan I geeeet aaaaa

cooooffeeeee?

SASAKO

Sure thing! She helps him down from

his perch and rushes off to get a

cup of coffee ready.

PANDA

That was a good one Polar Bear!

Penguin and friends all make their way back to the seats at

the bar.

They converse among themselves, slowly building into a

friendly laughter.

PANDA (CONT'D)

Hey Mr. Penguin.

PENGUIN

Nani Panda-kun?

PANDA

Aren't you forgetting something?

Panda gives him a devious look and stares at the sachet,

still in penguin's possession.

Penguin realizes what Panda's talking about with a jolt.

PENGUIN

I should have just let you keep

replacing your steps...

PANDA

Silly Penguin, the saying is

"retracing your steps". Whoever

head of "replacing your steps"?

Penguin starts to get angry, but stops. He begins to chuckle,

soon its an all out burst of jovial laughter.

PENGUIN

Here you go Panda, I'll remember

that.

He hands the sachet back to Panda who gets a cheery look on

his face.

THE END


End file.
